


The first Sentinel

by BFHwantsblood



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: M/M, Sentinel/Guide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:57:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11946651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFHwantsblood/pseuds/BFHwantsblood
Summary: How Frankenstein became the first Sentinel





	The first Sentinel

People say Sentinel’s can’t live without a guide, That they are just animals that need a keeper or a guide as they call them

It is true that most sentinels without a guide go crazy by the time they turn twenty-five. I don't blame them at all. The colour, smells and sounds from 100's of meters away all going on in there heads. The way there skin was so sensitive that they could feel dust on their skin or the way ruff clothes wore away at their skin.

But I have never been an ordinary sentinel. Not only was I one of the first to ever existed but I am also the oldest as far as I know.

Sentinels and guides first started in the village of my birth. It had been ruled over by a man who had seemed to know our very thoughts.

It was on my 10th winter that everything changed. That was the winter that I became a sentinel, not that they were called that at the time. My head would throb with the sounds of the village. Feel discussed at the dust and grime covering me. Sometimes it would all get so much that I cried and screamed at them all to stop.

Mother thought I had gone mad, so father and her hide me in our little house on the edge of the village, away from the eyes of the other villagers. I found it a little more bearable after that.

When they left the house to work I would leave and head for the woods. Stripping off the clothes that made my skin feel like it was on fire once I was far enough that I couldn’t hear any person.

The woods were peaceful, not quiet but when the wind was still all I could hear was the quiet steps of near by animals or the stream west of the village.

For three seasons I lived like that until one night I watched from the sleeping room door as the man who ruled the village came in and drank my mother dry. I didn't just see him drink her blood but I could hear her heart grow weaker. Hear him swallow her blood. That sound took over my head. Made me want to scream with how intense it got.  
  
I don't know what happened next but all I know is that when I opened my eyes next he was dead. His head lying next my mother's body, the knife mother had been using was in my hand. I tried not to pay attention to the fact it was now covered in blood.

That was my first mutant kill.

* * *

  
I was both relieved and worried to be living with this Noble, this noble who had been able to send away family leaders. The worry was due to being the only human in this land of Nobles. But the relief won over the worry because for the first since I was a child I could be in a room without wanting to kill the person. To kill them just to stop the noise they make from the clothes that move when they do, there loud breathing or even their heartbeats when they race.

Nobles didn’t do things like that, it just seemed so beneath them to make more noise than needed.

My eyes fall on the Noble who took me in. This being that was the first one in years to show me such a kindness. To not send me away for my differences, for the times I go quiet for days at a time or for the times I just sit in here and talk so I can have someone there.

I shook my head and put my focus back on the Noble I now call Master.  
“Master, I have brought tea”

I am breathing through my mouth as I normally do when there is a strong smell present. Such as the tea I was caring right now, but it was a small price to pay to be spending time with this being.

The ebony haired noble turned from his spot by the window where he spends a majority of the day. There was no sound, not even his footsteps. The lack of sounds had taken me a few days to get use to. It had felt so wrong at first but now I was just glad at the lack of noise.

The Noble just nodded before taking his seat opposite him. I poured the tea into the two cups before sitting back. Even breathing through my mouth I knew the tea didn’t smell bad but I watched Master to see what he thought.

I saw the slight surprise in his expression as the smell registered. The slight hint of roses that a normal human or a guide wouldn’t have picked up but I knew a Noble would just like I did. My chest swelled with pride slightly as he looks pleased after a sip.

It was then that I allowed myself to relax back as drink my own tea. Six months ago I wouldn’t have imagined being around anyone who wasn’t a prisoner. Let alone being in a place so full of life but not always being a knife's edge away from a zone. Not needed to keep an eye on my ever thought just to catch myself before I fixate on something.

Master’s eyes fixed on me before he looked to the teapot and back again. I smile and he smiled back as I pour him another cup. Yes this was so much better then the isolation that had plagued most of my life.

* * *

It all became to much as the necklace was pulled out. The very sight of it had me fixated on it. On the sound of the chain as it swung, the sound of the wind hitting metal, the rain hitting that metal and running down to fall to the floor. How the wind moves through the trees or my hair.

It all got too much and my mind just left, left my body standing in front of the Urokai who may just end up ending this existence of mine.  
  
The noise didn’t disappear if anything it just got more… more of everything. My hands clamped over my ears and I curled up, burying my head in my knees. I took note of my small size and relies I must have zoned. It had all been going so well till now, till that bloody necklace.

The sounds around me seemed to roar with my slight rage and I curl in tighter. I needed to calm down if I was ever going to get out of this. The Nobles wouldn’t be able to help me with my mental shields. I was sure they wouldn’t even know what was going on. I wonder what Ragar will be thinking, will the assassin be panicking.  

I manage a small smile at the thought, which made the noise drop a fraction. How long would it be this time, would it take me months again. It had taken that last time, I was just lucky that I had been at home in the middle of no wear. It was also lucky that I had been modified enough that going without food for so long only meant losing a little muscle tone.    

  
A hand on my shoulder made me flinch at the suddenness. My head snaps up to look across at the noble I had been living with for the past few years. How did he get here? Is he really here.  
“Frankenstein”

I took in the note of concern but when I opened my mouth to speak nothing would come out… Why was I acting so stupid?  
Rage toward myself rushes through me, causing the noise around us to roar once more. I buried my head once more trying to drown out the noise.

His hand slides to my cheek as his voice rings out seaming to drown out the rest of the noise.  
“ **Frankenstein be calm** ”

Everything just stopped and fell into silence.  
I couldn’t help but sigh in relief before finally managing to speak.  
“Thank you”  
I smile at him and I watch as Master smiles back.   
My eyes finally roam the room taking in were we are. The corridors had off white floor and lab white walls. It made Master look so washed out. 

I stand grabbing his hand and tugging him from the sound corridor and through the hall of scenes. Next I head straight into the corridor of memories. I glance at every door even though I didn’t need to. I already knew exactly where the door was but it was something to do.

The door I wanted came into view and I reached out to push open the door with the white rose. The flood of colour didn’t threaten to overwhelm me but it still made me pores. Grass covered the ground apart from the raised beds which contained one of every flower I knew.

There was no smell and I knew there wouldn’t be one until someone touched one of the flowers. I didn’t move to touch one, instead dragging the Noble with me to the bench where we both took a seat.

I had to look up to see the Nobles face but I couldn’t find it in me to be embarrassed about looking like my eight year old self. I was so small that I would have been able to fit quiet comfortably in the nobles lap. He would probably be able rest his head on my mine.

Before I could think arms where lifting up and I found myself in his lap. I couldn’t help but smile as I leant back into his shoulder. We sat like that as minutes turned to hours, neither one of us in a hurry to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you would like any more sentinel/guide stories done (one shots or Multiple chapters) and how you found this one.


End file.
